The Wrath of Makon
by ghettofabgurl89
Summary: A forgotten promise? A princess forced to marry? Enter the world of ChiChi to learn how a sacred romance was started, and how an indomitable evil was vanquished.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Story Summary: A forgotten promise? A princess forced to marry? Enter the world of ChiChi to learn how a sacred romance was started, and how an indomitable evil was vanquished.

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters or their backgrounds, but I do (unfortunately) own Makon.

Chapter One

A Familiar Face

Her legs ached. Surrounding foliage tore at her frail skin. The princess still felt she wasn't running fast enough. Running from the nightmare soon to envelope her life. Running from Makon.

:Meanwhile:

Exhausted from another callous workout, Goku leaned comfortably against a tree as he caught his breath.

'I really overdid it that time.' He thought to himself as he took deep, revitalizing breaths. An unnatural rustle in the forest startled him to attention. It was heading straight towards him. Panic stricken, one of the prettiest young girls Goku had ever seen rushed into the clearing, but froze on sight of him.

"Please…tell me you're not—working for _him_!" her tone was that of hopelessness, and the pause in her question indicated her winded state.

"Working for who?" Goku stood up quickly, but eased his posture so as not to threaten the girl.

"I don't have time to explain!" she started to run again, but didn't take two steps before staring horrified at something—someone—across the clearing. "No…I planned everything so perfectly. How—"

"My dear princess…naughty, naughty! You can't outsmart my genius!" Quick as a flash, the man the girl was horrified of burst into view, grabbing the girl cruelly in the process. "I see my little run-away has found a trespasser…great work!" He was a man of strong stature with jet silver hair, short and spiky.

"Makon! You're hurting me…let me go!" The girl cried.

"Now there princess, it is I who should be giving the orders. Your father sent me to retrieve you, and I see you've stumbled upon a consolation prize." Makon laughed, smirking evilly at Goku.

"Leave him out of this!" the girl spat angrily. As a response, Makon chuckled and threw her savagely to the ground.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Goku roared angrily, advancing on Makon.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Makon said coldly, snapping his fingers. Instantly the three were surrounded by a score of men, all dressed in soldier uniform.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Makon ordered as three of the soldiers grabbed Goku.

"He's done nothing wrong Makon! Please! Let him go! I promise I'll some peacefully if you do." ChiChi pleaded, her eyes shining with fear.

"I'll be the judge of that." Makon snickered, grabbing her by her hair and causing her to cry out in pain.

"My father…he won't believe you against my word!" she shot boldly

"Hmmm…I do believe you have a point darling…"Makon kicked her agonizingly in the stomach and she fell limp in the dirt. "_Point taken_."

"Makon! You evil—"

"One more crack out of you, and her _suffering_ will continue. Go ahead. I don't mind at all…" Makon smirked at Goku's frustration when he realized there was nothing he could do. "Guards, bind him, and follow me to the castle."

Well that's the new and improved intro (for those of you that got the chance to see the first one) Hope you like! I'm much more satisfied with it now…well…please review and read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

WOW…I'm **REALLY** sorry I took so long. (**2** years to be exact) But no, seriously, it didn't take me that long to compose this next chapter. You see, I like to write stories before I type them so I kind of have an outline. The reason I took so long is that I'm not really supposed to have anything to do with "fan-fiction" (as my father enunciates it), so updates will be…weird…Anyways, hope you like this next chapter and give me a chance to show you what I can do!

THANKS to all my reviewers!

naykya: You like the story now? Just you wait and see… thanks, and I will update soon NOW lol

super saiyan 4 chichi: Hmmm…Chichi is 17 and Goku…is Goku lol. I guess you can assume he's a bit older than her by about a few years… And yes, Makon IS an asshole, you'll LOVE to hate him. I will be updating as much as I possibly can!

Armaan4Jassi: Hehe! thanx, and sorry for the delay!

Sadako- Tokumei Kibou: Yeah…the first chapter practically was a prologue lol, and I was 13 atthe time so…yeah…but my writing skills have developed now and I'm hoping to turn the scrap wrote down years ago into something cool! Thanx! I'm developing everything in this chapter, I think…

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters or their backgrounds, but I do (unfortunately) own Makon.

"blah" said

'blah' thought

:scene change:

Chapter Two

Escape

Sweat drenched and weary, Goku and his "courteous" attendants broke from the forest and into a clearing. Goku gasped in awe of what he saw. A romantic sunset framed a large, but humble village, its inhabitants bustling about absorbed in their lives. Set along a pathway that cut straight through the village was a magnificent fountain, and perfectly proportional to it in the distance, a grand castle.

"Soon it will all belong to me…" Makon snickered.

As the assembly plowed through the pathway, the villagers paused their activities and fearfully looked on. A small child bumped into Makon as he was running across the path to his mother and began to cry.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" Makon chuckled as he lifted the child by the scruff of his shirt.

"No! Please! He's just a boy!" The child's mother cried, pushing to the front of the gathering crowd.

"Oh my yes my incompetent resident. Let this be a lesson to all who dare to trod in my path!"

A bloodcurdling scream rent the air as Makon kicked the wailing boy savagely to the side. Goku clenched his fists in anger at the helpless mothers despair as she tearfully scooped up the injured child in her arms. He knew there was nothing he could've done in his position. ChiChi was still in the arms of that barbarian. Makon snorted arrogantly and led the procession on.

"Welcome back sir!" Two guards saluted robotically as they entered the castle grounds. It was an amazing garden, but Goku wasn't given much time to admire it for his attendants were more than happy to uncomfortably nudge him every time he slowed his pace. The entrance hall of the castle was even more awe-inspiring, and before he realized it Goku and the assembly were before a man who seemed to be of much importance.

"Your Majesty the Ox King!" Makon flamboyantly bowed to the large man.

"Oh! My precious daughter! What happened?" The Ox King's booming voice echoed throughout the throne room. He wore the most comical crown Goku had ever seen. It looked sort of like something a Viking would wear and Goku had to bite his tongue to keep from smirking.

"Well, sire, when I finally came across our runaway here, she'd been captured by this _illegal_ _alien_." Makon gestured in Goku's direction. "Luckily I overcame this _trespasser_, but it was to poor princess ChiChi's detriment. She was knocked unconscious in the scuffle by this _heathen_._" _

"What!" Goku interjected, "I would never hurt an innocent person your highness! It was Makon who—"

"SILENCE! My only concern now is for my daughter to be taken to the infirmary and treated for her ailments. I will hear no more on the matter until ChiChi is well." The Ox King's word was final, yet Makon still had to make his argument.

"But, sire, surely my courageous acts wont go un-rewarded? ChiChi has yet to find herself a proper suitor, and her 18th birthday is fast approaching. I think you'll find I fit all the necessary requirements…" Makon smirked lustfully down at the lifeless princess in his arms. ChiChi shivered as though his gaze penetrated deep within her soul.

"Makon," The king sighed, his tone hinting that the topic was already exhausted, "I will see to it that you are rewarded for bringing my daughter back to me." Makon grinned triumphantly at this. "Take my daughter to the infirmary, and guards, escort the trespasser to the dungeon.

:scene change:

ChiChi awoke to a harsh throbbing in her head. Groaning in pain, she sat up and adjusted her eyes to the dimly lit room.

"Ah! I see you've woke. Here, drink this." A rather overworked looking elder woman with short purple hair tilted a cool glass of water to ChiChi's lips, and the refreshing liquid revitalized her senses.

"Thanks Ivea…Makon! That bastard knocked me out! Where is that poor stranger I met! Oh…I hope it isn't too late for him!" ChiChi's questions were loud and frantic.

"Hush my child." Ivea frowned, upset over the news of ChiChi's latest beating. "The trespasser was escorted to the dungeons, but I don't want you meddling into things concerned with him. Makon is trying to have him publicly executed."

"Oh, but Ivea he's innocent!" ChiChi cried sadly. "I've got to do something if Makon is trying to have him murdered!"

"My dear princess…**_THINK _**about what you just said. Every time you interfere with Makon you just end up hurt, emotionally and physically. I can't stand to see you in so much pain…and even if Makon is wrong, as he always is, exposing his dishonesty would only bring us more pain. I suggest that you…" Ivea searched the disappointed look on ChiChi's face, "do everything you can to stop this injustice. Let me know if I can help. I'll always be here for you." Ivea smiled when ChiChi's frown turned upside down. She rarely saw the princess smile.

"Really!" ChiChi exclaimed. Ivea nodded her grin widening. ChiChi threw her arms fondly around the kind nurse. "Oh thank you so much! You're truly my best friend!"

"Just make sure you're careful." Ivea warned.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. He's gone too far this time, or rather, **every **time. I'm going to end his cruelty this time." ChiChi hugged her friend one last time before rushing out of the infirmary and to the dungeon.

:scene change:

Goku shifted uncomfortably on the hard stone bench of his cell.

'ChiChi…now where have I heard that name before—' his thoughts were interrupted by a scream beyond his cell bars.

"Let me go! I order y—mmmmmmff!"

Goku peered down the dungeon aisle as best he could through his bars, and was surprised to see the beauty on his mind being held against the bars of another cell across from his. A green arm was around her waist and another over her mouth. She looked helplessly at Goku, her eyes full of fear.

"You…will…pay…" The raspy voice of her captor hissed as he clutched her painfully tighter to the bars. Acting quickly, Goku easily toppled over his cell bars and rushed to ChiChi's aid. Goku pulled her gently from a strange lizard-like creature. Hissing madly, the creature snatched out at her again. ChiChi hid herself behind Goku, looking relieved.

"What is that thing?" Goku asked, looking at it with pure disgust.

"The last of its kind…a Moccaliz. He and the rest of his tribe attacked our kingdom years ago. They stood no chance against my fathers' army. Blood-thirsty beasts. Naturally, he wants revenge for his people." ChiChi replied. "I'm sorry to trouble you so much. It caught me off guard really…" Goku stared hard at her, unconvinced. "Okay, so I'm totally freaked by the thing, but just look at it! It's so—" ChiChi paused and looked from the fallen cell bars on the floor to Goku and his handsome smile. "How did you…" Goku placed his hand over her mouth.

"We've got company."

Just as Goku predicted, many pairs of quick footsteps could be heard approaching them. Soldiers' footsteps.

"Let's find a place more suitable, shall we?" Goku held out his hand, and she took it instantly. There was something about the stranger that ChiChi immediately trusted.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Blinding light and searing heat momentarily caused ChiChi to take a step backward from Goku, but when the smoke cleared their opportunity for escape was clearly apparent with the sizable hole left in the wall from the blast. For the first time, daylight touched the dusty, dark dungeon and for the first time, ChiChi laughed.

"You're…amazing…" she sighed…this stranger reminded her of someone from so long ago…

"Hold it!"

"Stop!"

Two guards ordered as they sprinted towards them. Goku took ChiChi's hand and tenderly rushed her outside.

"NIMBUS!" He called. A small fluffy cloud glided down to them. ChiChi gasped. All of this was amazingly familiar…

"What sorcery I this!" One of the guards questioned while the other gawked in awe. They had finally caught up to them.

"Come on!" Goku urged, pulling ChiChi onto the cloud with him. As they sped away from the stupefied guards, ChiChi began to giggle madly.

"What is it?" Goku asked, concerned.

"Your cloud—hehehehe—it tickles!"

* * *

Well, that's all for now! What do you think so far? Please review! I'm open to suggestions and criticism! 


End file.
